A Different Ending-Discoveries
by JediMaster12
Summary: Five years after seeing Damani, Anakin is at peace with his new padawan. But thoughts still tug at his mind. Where is Damani and why hasn't she come back? Will he ever see her again? In this thrilling story of romance and humor, follow Anakin's story of him and the cute little padawan who still has much to learn. (K for mild violence; lightsaber battles)
1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker sat on his bed. He had been training with his new padawan all day and was ready to go to sleep. Anakin slid off his boots and put on his sleeping pants. He sat back down on his bed and reached for his blankets. Just as he had gotten comfortable, there was a small rap at the door, and another. Anakin groaned.

"What do you want now?" he said angrily. The door opened and a little girl about the age of thirteen walked in. She was wearing a white nightgown and holding a stuffed Jedi toy. She was small, with red fiery hair and big eyes.

"Master?" she said, "Are you awake?"

"Yes, Emmeline," said Anakin, "Were having a conversation aren't we?"

"Yes master," she said, "We are," Anakin sat up and looked at her. She giggled and he smiled. She may have been annoying at times, but she had to be the cutest little girl.

"Do you need something Emmie?" Emmeline ran to her master's bed and jumped up next to him. She sat down.

"I wanted to show you my doll I made," she said, "I made it look like my favorite Jedi," she showed him the Jedi doll and he looked at it. It had short black hair and a little braid; it was wearing identical clothes to a Jedi. Anakin looked at it more closely and realized who it was. Damani. Her favorite Jedi was Damani; Anakin frowned and gave the doll back to Emmie.

"Cute," he said, "Now, you should get to bed,"

"Oh okay master," said Emmie, "I will see you in the morning master. Love you," she gave him a little kiss on the cheek and left the room, skipping down the hall. Anakin smiled and rubbed his cheek. He swung his legs back into the bed and pulled the blanket to his chest. He lay there, thinking about Damani, it had been so long, almost five years since he had seen her face. The rest of the night Anakin was restless and could not sleep, Damani was on his mind, and he could not get her out of his head. He kept checking his clock, four in the morning, five, six, seven, seven thirty. Anakin woke up with a jolt and hit his head on the top bunk. He was drenched in sweat and panting. He turned and saw Emmeline staring at him.

"Did I scare you master?" she asked, "I'm sorry,"

"No," said Anakin breathing hard, "Um, go get ready okay?" Emmie nodded and ran out of the room. Anakin rubbed his head and stood. He walked into the bathroom and got dressed. As he was clipping his belt, Emmie came back in wearing her Jedi robes. Anakin came out of the bathroom and they walked out into the hall together. Emmie skipped alongside her master.

"Master?" she asked after a few minutes, "What are we doing today?" Anakin was barely listing to her voice. He was too busy thinking about Damani, about how he would never see her again.

"What?" he turned to look at Emmie,

"What are we doing today master?" she said looking up at him.

"Um," said Anakin, clueless, "Well, I thought about meditating by the stream in the courtyard. Then we could do some lightsaber training in the afternoon,"

"Ok," said Emmie, "Sounds good to me master," Anakin nodded and led her to the courtyard. They walked to the end and sat down by the big tree. Emmeline crossed her legs and sat still. She let the sound of the stream take her thoughts away. Anakin tried to let it do the same for his mind, but the thought of Damani was drilled into his head. Emmie kept her eyes closed and listed to her master's thoughts.

"Master," she said, "Master, calm down,"

"What?" said Anakin, "I am calm, stop reading my thoughts... get out of my head!" Emmie laughed and Anakin pushed her. Emmie opened her eyes and sat back up.

"Master what is wrong?" she asked, "Really though, what is wrong?" Anakin sighed.

"It's, um, how do I explain this to you," he ran his fingers through his hair, "Your doll you made, that Jedi? Well, I knew that Jedi, Damani Jamano. She came from Earth, in a different galaxy; we met and fell in love. Now I know Jedi are not supposed to fall in love, but we had something special, curiosity, Well, Damani's curiosity got the best of her and she ran away. We found her and her new friend Han Solo, we took him to prison, and she was sent back to Earth. But not before they...not before they..." his voice trailed off.

"Master?" said Emmeline. Anakin cleared his throat.

"Not before they..."

"Wiped her memory," said Emmie finishing her master's sentence, "I'm sorry. Seeing my doll must have unlocked memories you had put away," Anakin nodded, a tear falling down his face. Emmie put her hand on her master's shoulder. He grabbed it and held it in his hands.

"Don't you leave me," he said looking up.

"I won't," she said, "I promise," Anakin stood and walked up to the brick wall.

"We used to sit here on this wall together," he said touching the side, "I would make fun of her, and she would push me off the side. We had so much fun together," he sighed.

"I'll bet Damani still has you in the back of her head," said Emmie, "You know, they can't erase everything, that would mean a brain explosion,"

"So," said Anakin, "That means I could find her, and she might remember me?"

"Yeah I guess so," said Emmie, "Why?"

"Then let's go!" cried Anakin.

"Yeah!" said Emmeline, "Let's do this!"

"Wait," said Anakin, "How did you know all that stuff about brain explosion and erasing stuff?"

"Um," said Emmie, "Come on lover-boy, let's go find your girlfriend,"

"Right but-"

"Move it!" Emmie pushed Anakin towards the door, "We're gonna find that girl, if it takes our lives. Well if it takes our lives, what is the point of finding her? Then why would we even go looking for her, when it's gonna kill us?"

"No more questions," said Anakin, "We need to find her right?"

"Right," said Emmie.

"Let's keep the questions to a minimum,"

"You got it pal,"

"Don't call me pal,"

"Yesaroony goony,"

"Geez, you are just full of puns today aren't you?"

"Yup mup,"

"Quit it,"

"You got it pal,"


	2. Chapter 2

The laboratory was filled with different liquids, alien parts in jars, people, and a portal, Anakin Skywalker was being led to that portal. He was headed to find Damani Jamano, on Earth, with his padawan Emmeline Jace. They walked through the laboratory slowly, looking at the different mechanisms and machinery. Professor Maydeen came out of the office and greeted them.

"Hello," he said, "I hear you want to see the portal,"

"Yes," said Anakin, "I am hoping to ask you a few questions about it,"

"But of course," he said, "You must have an identification card with you sir?"

"Indeed I do," said Anakin pulling out his Jedi order card, "Here we go," the professor slid his glasses over his long nose.

"A Jedi?" he asked in surprise, "Alright then, and the child?" Emmie handed him her identification card as well. He nodded and led them to a green hole in the back wall.

"So this is it?" asked Anakin, "_The_ portal,"

"Yes," said the professor, "And a very wonderful one I must say. This is the second one we have created in the last twenty one years,"

"You made another," said Anakin.

"Excuse me?"

"You made another," he said again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Maydeen, "This is the second portal ever made. We did not have the right amount of solar radiation from the planet Tatooine twin suns. We just collected our final radiation tube full and I am hoping we pump it in soon,"

"You made another portal," said Anakin, "This is the third you've made in the last five years,"

"What?" said Maydeen.

"He means that you have created another portal," said Emmeline, "Before this one. Five years ago, apparently,"

"Its opening!" exclaims Anakin. The green hole was turning blue, then red, then grey. A city started to show, tall buildings, and a large clock tower in the center.

"By the Force," whispered Emmie, "It's incredible,"

"Can I?" said Anakin.

"You may," said Maydeen, "Just, be careful,"

"Yeah," Anakin walked through the blurry image of a city and came out on top of a building that rose high above the city. Emmie followed.

"Wow," breathed Anakin, "It's, just...wow,"

"Where did we come out at?" asked Maydeen, "London? Nice little city, full of people, crazy people and amazing people,"

"Where are we though?" asked Emmeline.

"I think," said Maydeen looking over the edge, "Ah, yes. We have come out on top of, a very wonderful building. The people inside would like to meet you; they'd call you, Aliens,"

"Then let's go inside," said Emmie.

"No," said Anakin, "We're here to find Damani, and that's what we're going to do,"

"Damani Jamano?" asked Maydeen, "I am told no one must go looking for her,"

"Who told you this?" asked Anakin.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I think,"

"Then don't tell him we were here," said Anakin turning sharply, lightsaber in hand, "Get my drift, _professor_?"

"Y-yes," said Maydeen. Anakin let his lightsaber close and looked over the side. He looked back and Emmie who nodded and stepped to the edge with him. They grasped each other's hands and jumped. Maydeen backed into the portal. Anakin could feel the wind rush through his ears, the soft whistling of the air being forced to move out of his way. He landed on his feet and walked to the right. The sun was setting behind them; a soft orange glow brightened their backs as they followed the sidewalk into the country. They came to a house on a small hill.

They walked up the driveway and hid behind a small barn. Anakin looked out from behind the barn and saw a girl. She had long black curly hair and was wearing jeans, a sweatshirt, and sneakers. Damani. How Anakin longed to run and hug her, tell her everything she had forgotten, make her remember what they had taken away so long ago. He took his lightsaber off his waist and tossed it next to her. Damani looked at it as though she had never seen it before.

There was a rustling behind the barn and Damani grabbed the lightsaber.

"Who's there?" she asked, "Where are you?" Anakin slowly stepped out of the shadows and Damani gasped at the sight of him. "Oh my god,"

"Vicx Laby," said Anakin, "I need you to follow me,"

"Yeah," said Damani, "Fat chance of that happening now that you just scared the crud out of me. Who are you?"

"I am Anakin Skywalker," he said, "I need you to remember. Remember me Vicx; remember the world you saw, the world you lived in. Before all this,"

"A-Anakin?" Damani seemed light-headed, "Is that r-really you?"

"Do you remember me?"

"I well...Yes," she did not give him the lightsaber or anything to defend himself with. Damani suddenly ran forward and jumped on Anakin, knocking him over. Anakin landed on the gravel behind him and heard Emmeline yell, the sound of his lightsaber against hers. He could see the fight above him, blade on blade. They were getting farther away from him. As he began to sit up a foot came to his face and hit him it the eye. He was down again, clutching his face. He heard a grunt and listened to the sound of two lightsabers closing.

Emmie ran over to Anakin and helped him sit up. Damani waited for him to be standing right in front of her. Emmie grabbed the bandage from her waist belt and put it around her master's head, covering his eye as well. Once he was patched up and ready to talk, he walked to the right.

"Over here traitor," said Damani through gritted teeth.

"Why am I a traitor?" asked Anakin walking in front of her again.

"You left me," said Damani, "You never came looking; you never tried to find me. You left me alone to live in this awful world!" Anakin out his finger up.

"I couldn't," he said, "I tired, but I just couldn't,"

"Why?" asked a crying Damani, "Why would you ever stop?!"

"I didn't stop," he said, "I was always hopeful, because I knew I would find you in the end,"

"That still doesn't explain why you-" Anakin interrupted her with a kiss. Emmie gagged and Anakin reached out hit her on the back of the head. Damani pulled herself away from Anakin and slapped him across the face. Anakin laughed and they walked down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the laboratory, waiting for Anakin to arrive. Ten minutes past elven twenty-seven, Anakin, Damani, and Emmie came through the portal. Anakin looked from Obi-Wan to the professor. Obi-Wan stood and walked over to Anakin.

"I told you not to tell him!" yelled Anakin, "I trusted you!"

"Calm down Anakin," said Obi-Wan soothingly, "I figured it out on my own. You were not in the training room, nor did you come to annoy me at lunch," Anakin blinked, but said nothing. Emmie took a seat at a small round table and he followed her.

"We need to talk," said a British voice. Damani leaned on the table and faced Anakin. "Now. Outside, let's go," Anakin looked around at Obi-Wan and Emmeline. He stood and walked out the door with Damani. Anakin was waiting for her to talk to him, or yell, when she pulled out her lightsaber.

"You kept it," he said peering at the silver hilt, "I didn't think they would let you-"

"Let me keep it?" said Damani, raising her voice slightly, "They didn't. I hid it, for the fear I might never see it again. It was my pride and joy back then,"

"Yeah I guess it was-" Anakin heard the lightsaber ignite.

"You left me!" she yelled, "You never came looking, or tried to find me! You were happy there in your little galaxy where you didn't have to worry about me!"

"Damani, I tried-"

"Oh! Tried very hard did you now? Did you even care?!" she ran forward and swung her blade at his head. He blocked and jumped back as she hit his blade with a lot of force. "Did you?!" Anakin was almost running backwards to keep her from knocking into him. She jumped, flipped in the air, and hit him on the chest with the heel of her sneaker. He landed on the ground and she took another swing at his head. He blocked in a twist motion, but she twisted her blade around his and then hit in with such force it was knocked away from his grasp.

He called it back to his hand, but she swung her blade and hit his. It bounced off and just flew farther from Anakin's hand. He cursed under his breath, and then saw Damani slowly walking towards him.

"Did you even care?" she asked again.

"Damani-"

"Did you?!"

"I tried to get to you, but Obi-Wan-"

"ANSWER ME!" she screamed at him, a moment passed. "Do you love me?" her words hit Anakin like a blaster bolt, pain searing through his heart. He didn't know if he loved her or if he hated her. A piece of gravel was digging into his arm. He felt as though that little piece of gravel, him, and Damani were the only things in the universe that really mattered.

"I do," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I do."

"What do you mean?"

"I DO!"

"DO WHAT?"

"I do love you," he said standing up, "and I always will. We can be together, all our lives. And when we leave the living Force, I won't stop loving you," he reached forward and kissed her, just as he had kissed her on Earth, but with much stronger feeling. They let go and faced each other. Anakin reached into his belt and pulled out a small box.

"Wait, what?" asked Damani as he gave it to her.

"Take this," he said. Damani hesitated, her hand lingering in the air for a moment, then took it from his hand, and opened it. A shining blue crystal with ridges and perfect lines sat in the middle of the small cushion.

"A lightsaber crystal?" she said, "Why?"

"The traditional gift to ones love," said Anakin smiling, "I got you a blue one, to match your eyes and your blade. You are a Jedi Guardian; blue is your color,"

"It's also your color," she said.

"I chipped that little piece off mine," Anakin called his lightsaber to his hand, caught it, and dropped it onto his belt lock. "So you can always have a piece of me with you," Damani reached for her lightsaber and let it open. It floated in mid-air as the bright blue crystal came out. She turned her hand a little and a small piece came off. Anakin caught it as it fell, taking out his saber and letting it twist and come apart. He let the piece float and touch his crystal; Damani did the same with his.

They closed and twisted back into place. The lightsabers glowed blue, the power wanting to surge from the blade point. They took the sabers and held them high into the air. Igniting them, the blades shot from the point and crackled with energy, sending bright blue lightning into the sky. Then the blades shot back down and the hilt stopped glowing.

"We are forever bonded," said Anakin.

"We are forever bonded," said Damani.


	4. Chapter 4

The months passed quickly, but the war raged throughout the galaxy. They spread like a sickness, going from one planet to the next, except once they reached a planet, they did not leave. The Jedi were under full pressure of what to do next. Almost half the Jedi were fighting in the war, and the other half were training. New younglings came in everyday; since the Jedi were on so many off-world areas, they found the smallest towns, but many Jedi children. Fourteen years ago, that would have been Emmeline, but she had a master, Anakin Skywalker.

Even though the war continued, they still trained in Jedi ways. Damani's case was hopeless though, wanting to see the galaxy she had never seen the war as her chance. Now she wanted nothing more than to fight to protect those who joined the republic. She mostly stayed on Coruscant, leading the battle there. She had her own squad of ARC Troopers, a command ship, a gunship cavalry, and a fleet of starfighters in her hands.

The war had finally reached Tatooine, Anakin's home world. The Separatists had moved there unexpectedly, for they had no reason to be there. The Jedi figured out that the great Jabba the Hutt was there and had thousands of bounty hunters willing to fight against the republic, so long as they were paid enough credits. Now the war had sucked the Jedi dry of any reinforcements and they were running out of time.

"Rex! Find the troops and get out of here!" yelled Anakin over the heavy blaster fire. He was on top of one of the AT-ATs, defending it to its last. Rex, Anakin's clone Captain and good friend, was down on the ground.

"Sir, I can't leave!" he yelled back, "We have clankers behind and in front!"

"Take the West gunship then!" shouted Anakin, avoiding a blaster bolt. An explosion came from a while away, covering the sky with more smoke.

"Can't do that either, considering in just blew up!" Anakin moaned.

"Try the East, Rex!"

"Got it sir, will do!" but the Ion cannon in front of them fired three shots and the East gunship was blown to smithereens. Anakin swore loudly, but kept his position. Battle droids were coming into the gorge by the hundreds, all firing at their last standing AT-AT. Anakin jumped from the walker just in time to be blown towards the dead and burning trees.

"General!" yelled Rex as he watched Anakin fly at the woods. He signaled to a small group of clones and they ran to find him. Suddenly sand hit Rex from behind and he was blown off his feet. The world went black.

Anakin opened his eyes slowly to see he was in one of the tents back at camp. Rex's helmet sat on the bed next to him. He realized he was in one of the medical tents. He arm was in a sling and a bandage wrapped around his head. He slowly stood up and walked out of the tent. He looked around to see five other tents all around the middle of the camp. Two Jedi were in the middle tent, planning their next move with the clones. Anakin entered and saw Damani and Emmeline around a holo-table.

"Master!" said Emmie running to hug him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Anakin peeling her off his waist, "Damani," he nodded to her. She walked away, her black hair swaying behind her. "I'd better go see her. I'll be back," he ran out of the tent. Damani was walking to the edge of the cliff.

"Damani,"

"Shut up."

"Right," said Anakin catching up with her, "Stay here."

"I said shut up," she stood on the edge pf the cliff, hair blowing in the wind.

"What's wrong?"

"You."

"Me?"

"That's what I said," she looked at him, "You've learned nothing. You take the unnecessary risk to fight for other's lives. When really, their just clones! You don't need to save every stinking clone!"

"They were meant for more than this you know," he said, "They have other purposes and liabilities,"

"Pfft," she said, "Liabilities, purposes, sure," she walked away, leaving him to ponder his thoughts. Anakin thought that she was tired or stressed, but no, that was just Damani. He could see how she could be angry with him, five years and he never came looking.

"You were right!" he yelled at her, "You were right about me! You were right about everything," Damani turned around to face him.

"Me?" he pointed to herself, "I was right?" she laughed. "I'm never right about anything, but if you think I am, whatever, I don't care," and she skipped back to the tent. Anakin was completely dumbfounded by this.

"I can't believe I married_ her_," he said to himself, "I must have been crazy."

"That you are," came a voice, "That you are," Anakin turned on his heel to come face to face with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Hey Obi-Wan," he said with a slight wave, "How did the East troops hold up?"

"Not so good," he said leaving the marriage thing behind, "Only Stole and I survived the bombing. We ran and hid in a nearby cave," Anakin could see sorrow in his eyes. Losing clones meant a lot to Obi-Wan, they were living souls after all.

"You got bombed?" he asked, "That's a new one for the Separatists."

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem bothered."

"Yeah, girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Obi-Wan, "Your wife doesn't seem bothered."

"You're ok with that?"

"It's your life; I don't care what you do."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome," Anakin did not know what just happened but he went with, for the fear of losing Damani again. He went back into his tent and lie down on his bed. Slowly he closed his eyes until they were shut all the way. He had a dream that night, of him and Damani falling through space and time, just falling through the stars together. Nothing in their path, nothing to keep them from each other, no one to say stop. He realized this was their life; never leaving one another. He couldn't wait to see what his life was in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Far out in the outer rim a man of pure evil plotted to destroy the Jedi. He had wanted revenge upon one Jedi in particular, Damani Jamano. She had come to his planet and her clones destroyed his home and his family. His loses where his fault though, he had left his family behind and flew far away to the outer rim. All he had needed was an excuse to get rid of Damani. However, Damani had a reason to kill him; he had killed her dog, Larefeh. A truly noble friend and a good fighter. The man's name was Kalinsot.

Now he had reached Akana, an outer rim planet the Damani had traveled to with her ARC clone troopers. They were searching the area on a high cliff when he attacked, jumping down in front of Damani.

"Hello!" he said in a cheery voice, "Miss me?"

"Not a bit!" yelled Damani, raising her lightsaber. Kalinsot pulled out a zabtis stick, a long sword that glowed silver when swung around. Damani lunged and came out with a kick to the side. Kalinsot swung his blade and she blocked jumping into the air and landing behind him. He clicked his fingers and disappeared, coming back up beside her. They fought, edging closer to the cliff side. The clones could not shoot or they might hit Damani. One clone set down his gun and ran behind the gunship. After a few minutes, a huge white dog with a scar across his face came out. Damani turned her head and saw him.

"Larefeh?!" Kalinsot grinned and swung at her again. She blocked again, holding her blade against his. The electric sound crackled through the gorge behind her. Larefeh came at Kalinsot's head, but he hit him on the side and he was flung towards the cliff. He slid down the cliff and fell off the side, hanging on by one paw.

Damani ran forward and her blade hit his. She flipped backwards and ran at him again. He clicked his fingers and came up behind her. She spun on her heel and hit his blade repeatedly. She kicked his chest and he went flying backwards. He landed on his side.

"You never even came looking did you?" he spat. Damani's face was stone hard with anger.

"You will die." she hit him on the chest again. He grunted and clicked his fingers appearing in front of her. She swung her blade and he blocked they stayed, the blades crackling. A gunship flew overhead. Kalinsot hit Damani with his elbow and pulled out a knife. He threw it. It hit Damani straight full in the chest. She fell to her knees, and then onto the ground. The gunship landed and Anakin ran out.

"NO!" he yelled. He reached her and crouched by her. "No, no, no," Damani looked at him, sorrow in her eyes, tears filled Anakin's eyes.

"I love you," he set her down on the ground and went to the edge of the cliff. He pulled Larefeh up and he saw Damani's body on the ground, saw Kalinsot slinking away. Larefeh breathed hard then suddenly he ran forward and jumped on Kalinsot. He bit his chest and tore through his black robes, blood leaking onto his mouth. Kalinsot screamed in pain, but as he screamed, the pain got worse. Larefeh felt anger pour itself into his heart and tear it in two. Kalinsot's screams echoed around them. Larefeh held tight to him and he dropped to the ground, screaming. Larefeh had so much anger he took hold on his arm and tore it right of his body. Kalinsot screeched and fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood, dead.

"Larefeh..." Anakin could not finish. He had never in his entire life seen so much anger or hatred. He had hated Kalinsot, but Larefeh's hate went beyond his. Compared to Larefeh's Anakin's was a measly one percent. Anakin could not speak for what he was feeling. Tears came rushing to his eyes. He let them fall; he did not care how unmanly he looked. Rex came to his side and held his shoulder, leading him back to the ship. Anakin let the clones carry Damani to the other gunship. He told them to drop her body at the Jedi Temple so that she could have a proper funeral. The Jedi way to let the passing of another Jedi was to burn the body, but let the soul live on.

When they got back to the Temple, Anakin went straight to the Crystal Glow, a large glowing blue tower of little butterflies that whispered names of the dead. Anakin took a new one and walked up to the Glow. Tears flooded his eyes again.

"Damani Jamano," he said letting it go. He knew now that the butterfly had been released and a name given to it, it would repeat the name repeatedly, never stopping. He stood there and watched the Glow for a long time, thinking of all the fun times he had had with Damani. There was the time she had stolen his lightsaber and asked for a ransom kiss, the time he taught her to jump into trees with the Force, and then the time she had run away and went to seek the freedom she had never gotten. Anakin realized that all this was his fault. He had told Obi-Wan, he had found her, he had stayed with her, he let her fall in love with him, and he let her die.

"Are you ok?" Anakin turned and saw Obi-Wan standing behind him. He nodded and turned back to the Glow. "She truly did love you know."

"I know," said Anakin, his words reaching his mouth, "She told me before she..." he went silent. "How did you figure it out? How did you know?"

"The way you two would act around each other," said Obi-Wan, "I knew for sure when you said it out loud on Tatooine. That's how I knew," Anakin drew nearer to the Glow. He put his hand into the whispering butterflies, letting them land on him and swarm his hand.

"You knew all along didn't you?" he said still staring at the Glow.

"Yes I did." Anakin let his hand fall and turned to his master.

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably nothing."

"Yeah," said Anakin stepping down from the Glow, "I think I'd go mad or something like that," Obi-Wan laughed. "Good thing I have you though. At least one person who cares about me."

"Three," said Obi-Wan. He led Anakin back into the Temple and into his room. He opened the door and Larefeh sat on the floor next to Emmeline.

"He's a lovely dog master," she said, "Can we keep him?"

"Yes."

A/N

Hey! Thank you so much for reading my stories! If you have a personal reference on this story, have a request for a new story or want to say something you liked about it, please leave a comment in the reviews. Thanks again!

JediMaster12


	6. Chapter 6

A white marble table sat in the middle of a dome shaped room. Atop the table lay a body, her long black curly hair spread beneath her back, her lightsaber had been taken from her belt and put out in a case where they keep the past owners weapons. Many Jedi came to see her body lay there on the cold marble table. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were among the Jedi who stood in the crowd. Yoda, another Jedi Master from the council, was speaking words of wisdom and things Anakin could not hear, for his head was swimming around the thought of that girl who lay on the white marble table in the center of a dome shaped room with her hair spread beneath her back. Kenobi had his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"...Burn though your body may, stay with the Force it does," Yoda was saying. "Skywalker," Anakin kept staring at the girl. "Skywalker,"

"Yes, master?" he said looking up.

"The torch," said Yoda gesturing to a lit torch on the wall. "Light the body, you will. Lift the bond, sorry to say I am, it will," Anakin's hands shook as he took the torch and let the blazing end touch the cold marble. At once, the table lit and a fiery haze set upon the crowd. The orange flames effulged the body and cast a red stream across the girl. Just before the flames obscured Anakin's vision on the girl, he swore he could see a small smile appear on her face. She could not be seen. Ten minutes passed and the flames died away slowly. A stream of glowing gold that had been soaring into the sky through the open window into the night ended with the fire being sucked onto the tail end of it. The crowd dispersed through the double doors at the back of the room.

Anakin stared at the spot where the girl had lain. The white marble table was now stone cold again and the body was gone. He took one last look at the table, then turned and left the domed room. Kenobi caught up with him shortly.

"I'm sorry," he said walking with Anakin, "I really don't know what else to say. If I did, I would say it right now, but, I'm blank,"

"That's fine master," muttered Anakin. They walked down the hall in silence.

"Goodnight Anakin," said Kenobi. Anakin nodded.

"Night," Anakin went inside his room and sat down on the bed. Emmeline was already asleep on the top bunk of the bed. He had had his fist tightly closed all night, now he opened it. A six-inch long black braid sat in the center of his palm. It had blue and red beads up and down it. He stared at it, thinking about what to do next. His life was empty, except the feeling of sadness and hatred. His heart was mixed with feelings of anger and mistrust. Anakin knew what he must do; he must break from his Jedi shell and become what he really was.

Years passed and Anakin Skywalker became better known as Darth Vader, an evil Sith Lord who wanted nothing but to crush the Jedi as they had crushed him. He also wanted to rule the galaxy, with the Emperor at his side.


	7. Chapter 7

Damani woke up in a misty white field. Her lightsaber lay on her chest and her hair spread beneath her back. An old man came up to her, his face in a kind smile.

"Hello," he said. Damani made a confused face and stood up, wobbling slightly. She held her head for a minute, and then turned to the old man.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The Dead Force," said the man kindly.

"You mean like heaven?" she asked looking around in the mist.

"Yes," he said. Damani looked confused again and walked forward a bit, losing her balance again and standing on one foot for a moment.

"Really?" she said, "I thought I'd go to Hell," the old man chuckled and led her across what appeared to be a road. "So, I'm dead?"

"More or less," he said sighing happily, "I say your half dead, maybe two thirds, but you made it here, that's all that matters," he slowly walked up the small incline in the road.

"And here is?"

"Like I said, the Dead Force," said the old man, "It's where Jedi go when they die, or when they want to leave the world, they come here and live in paradise,"

"I'm not in paradise," said Damani, "I don't know why, but I'm just not," the man walked on, Damani following his footsteps.

"It's because your paradise is not a place," he said, "It's a person," Damani racked her brain but came up with nothing. The man asked her again, and she said nothing.

"Who is it?"

"Anakin Tat Skywalker," said the man stopping at the middle of the hill. Damani suddenly realized what was going on and turned to the man.

"Can I go back?"

"No-ish,"

"So I can?"

"Not as Damani Soka Jamano," he said, "But as the part of your soul that left to be rejoined with someone else, a new person in life," he led her to the side of the road and she looked down at what she thought was a screen of the world. A bright smiling newborn baby was laughing at her father. Damani watched them for a long time. The old man walked away and Damani followed.

"You mean I can be her? I can live a new life as that child, but still be me?" she asked grabbing his shoulder and stopping him.

"Y-yes," he said, "But, you would be a baby with the knowledge of the Force and everything you know now, it is dangerous, now that Darth Vader is out in the galaxy," Damani cocked her head.

"Darth Vader?"

"Yes, a Sith Lord," said the man, "Now, I don't want to make you upset, but Darth Vader was once Anakin Tat Skywalker, he is a Sith now," Damani's face was filled with shock.

"I-I how could he?"

"Your death caused him to-" he made an explosion sound with his mouth. Damani nodded and walked in a circle.

"I'm going down there as that kid, and I am going to save him," she said, "I am going to save him from a fate worse than death," the man smiled.

"So be it."

"Lace Say Jones," said a woman, "That's her name," another woman standing beside her said it was a beautiful name and touched Lace's head, curling her short brown hair in her fingers. Lace sneezed and both women laughed. Lace grew into a lovely young girl, strong, well-built and knack for using the Force, but she was never accepted in the Jedi Order. Instead, she spent her days piloting a speeder and running around with her Dad. The one morning she was sitting outside and a cat came up to her, a little white and brown/grey kitten. Lace knew exactly what to do; he needed a name and a new home.

"I'll call you Gus," she said petting his back. Gus and Lace were the best of friends, they played together, worked together, and their favorite thing to do was to sit in the grass and watch the clouds roll by, looking for shapes. Gus stayed small, but Lace grew up and soon she was accepted into the Jedi Order for her well-known skill.

"Well Gus," she said packing one day, "I leave for the Order tomorrow," Gus jumped on her bed and purred, curling into ball and falling asleep. "I guess you want to come too, don't you," Gus woke up instantly and looked up at her sad face.

"Lace are you packed?"

"Almost!" yelled Lace, "I can't smuggle you in, so, just come whenever I need you ok?" Gus gave a slight nod and jumped into his cat bed. The next morning came and a Jedi Order bus stopped at their house. Lace grabbed her things and ran out the door.

"Bye Mom!" she yelled, "Love you!" and the bus flew off. They reached the Temple by 11:08 and Lace knew she was in for the time of her life. Her skills impressed the Council so much she was appointed to Padawan of Jedi Knight Emmeline Clake. They trained all day and slept all night, never missing a beat or taking the day off. The war was still going on and soon news had reached Lace that the war had spread to her home planet. Lace sat in her room holding the picture of her dad. He had died in the war; he was once a clone like the other soldiers, but soon deserted the war to raise a family. He had gone back to the war and died like a soldier.

Suddenly her window smashed and a cloaked man jumped in. He pulled out a blue lightsaber and cornered her.

Gus sat at home in his cat bed, waiting for Lace. He scratched under his collar and then heard a beeping noise. He looked down at his collar and saw a little blue light beeping at him. Gus knew it was time to go and help Lace, she needed him.

The cloaked man stood in front of Lace, his blade at her neck. Then there was a loud meowing and Gus sprang in from the broken window, landing on the cloaked man's head. Gus scratched and scratched and the man's hood fell reveling his scarred face. He was tall and had yellow eyes. His hair was wet and matted, brown and curly-ish. Gus jumped down and landed in front of Lace who had pulled out her lightsaber to defend her. The man did not stay though; he jumped back through the window and ran away. Gus and Lace looked at each other and Lace shrugged.

"Thank you Gus."


End file.
